


Initiation Practices Are Not to Be Confused with Joining a Cult

by Shoeless_Sam



Series: Wheel of Prompts [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, One Shot, Reddie, Sharing a Bed, stanpat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoeless_Sam/pseuds/Shoeless_Sam
Summary: After her husband had disappeared for a week with no calls, Patty needed answers. Those answers were found in the Losers.---OR where me and my best friend thought it would be a fun idea if I made a random wheel of ships and tropes and had to do whatever it landed onthis one is STANPAT and BEDSHARING
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Series: Wheel of Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832977
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Initiation Practices Are Not to Be Confused with Joining a Cult

**Author's Note:**

> the ship and trope was both chosen via wheel, so enjoy this wacky thing I never would've written otherwise!

“And don’t make direct eye contact with Richie-- he  _ will  _ lock onto you like you’re prey for his jokes.”

Patty couldn’t help but laugh as she finished bringing in the rest of their bags along with her husband. They were staying in a hotel, seeming to be far older than the town itself, in Stan’s childhood town.

“You’re making them seem very scary, babe.” Stan hugged her from behind and she turned to face him. Patty placed a gentle hand on Stan’s chest. “I’ve never met these people that you seem to have a great deal of history with. Which is weird enough. But now they’re coming with warnings.”

Stan leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. “I’m just nervous is all.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because… I haven’t seen them for years. And lots of things have changed. I’m sure of it. It’s basically been a lifetime since I’ve seen them.”

“True friends are not lost with time.”

Stan smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. It was soft and delicate but not rushed in any way. When they were done, Stan leaned his forehead against Patty’s.

“You’re very smart,” Stan whispered.

“That’s why you married me,” Patty whispered back with a sweet smile.

“So. Let’s just go over the rules one more time?”

Patty laughed again and pushed Stan away softly. “No. Time to go get changed and meet them at the restaurant. I’m excited to meet them.”

* * *

Patty held Stan’s hand tight as they entered the restaurant. So far, Derry had been a whirlwind for the both of them. It was hard for Patty to keep up with the ever changing emotions Stan went through as they drove around. It seemed to be a huge source of misery for the love of her life while also bringing him more joy than she had ever seen him experience.

“Fucking hell! Who the fuck is that?!” Patty tensed up as a tall man started barreling towards them.

But it wasn’t for her.

Stan let go of her hand as he was lifted up by the other man. That’s also when Patty recognized who it was.

As much as her husband couldn’t make jokes, she loved them. In particular, she loved watching Richie Trashmouth Tozier. Stan had always brushed her off but now… 

“And who’s this Stan the man? You finally find someone boring enough to put up with ya?!” His voice was just as loud and strong as it was on his Netflix special.

“Oh ha ha Rich! You’re soooooo funny.” Patty could hear the love in Stan’s voice and, while very confused, she smiled at them.

“But seriously though… who?” Richie asked as he put Stan back down.

“This!” Stan grabbed Patty’s hand back. “Is my wife, Patricia.”

“Howdy pattycake! What made ya fall for this one? He is quite the strange bird-- pun most definitely intended.”

Patty was thankful when Stan stepped in to answer. She was too starstruck to answer. “Don’t fucking nickname her already. This is Patty. I told you about her on the phone… and she’s a big fan of yours. For some reason.”

“Holy cow!!! What a twist of fate!!” Patty smiled at his energy. He was like a human puppy dog.

“Rich-- give them some space to breathe, my love,” a new voice said. Patty watched as a shorter man came up to them and slid his arm around Richie’s waist.

This was strange for many reasons. One, Stan had said she would be the only outsider to the group. Two, she knew Richie Tozier and as far as she knew, he wasn’t dating anyone. Three, the man was wearing the shortest red shorts she had ever seen in her life.

“I am! I’m just excited. It’s not everyday I get to see my best friend and his lovely wife!” Richie leaned all his weight over the smaller man and let out a dramatic sigh.

“Eddie,” Stan filled in and Patty was convinced he said the other’s name just for her. “He definitely is not giving us any space. And I love it.”

The one now identified as Eddie extended an arm for Patty, which she shook gently. That was one of Stan’s rules for meeting them. Only gentle, light touches. “Hi, you must be Patty. We’ve heard so much about you. I’m Eddie.”

“Hi, it’s a pleasure to meet you as well. Unfortunately, I haven’t heard as much about you two.”

“Stan! You didn’t talk about us?” Richie asked, looking highly offended. Patty was about to step in and assure him, but neither of the other guys seemed to be concerned.

“What can I say, my memory has been a little foggy these past few years.” Then they were all laughing.

It was nice to see her husband laugh, if only she knew what was going on.

* * *

After a few minutes of the guys talking in what seemed like only inside jokes, they finally sat down.

Patty sat between Stan and a redheaded girl that was already at the table. Patty had heard all their names but still couldn’t remember how many people should be here.

So far, it was just the six of them. Patty, Stan, Eddie, Richie, the redheaded woman, and a man next to said girl that was holding her hand.

“I just have to ask,” Patty said, addressing the whole group. “Stan told me I would be the only one who didn’t grow up here, but you all seem to be dating someone. So I'm just… confused I guess.”

“Oh! It’s a bit confusing I guess,” the redheaded woman answered. “I’m Beverly-- but you can, and should, call me Bev. And I’m dating Ben here.”

Ben joined in, “Bev and I met through living here and being part of the Losers Club.”

“The Losers Club..?”

Stan leaned over to whisper to her. “Yeah. It’s what our group was called.

Patty giggled and kissed Stan’s cheek. “You’re adorable.”

“You are.”

“Maybe.” Patty smiled so wide and kissed Stan’s nose before turning back to the group. “And you two? Richie and Eddie?”

“We’ve been dating since we were like ten,” Richie answered first.

Eddie was quick to jump in, “fucking bullshit, dickwad!”

“Yes! You were just too much of a pussy to make the first move!”

“I made the first move two weeks ago fuckface!!”

Patty turned to Stan amused but he must have taken it as worry. “They love each other very much, I promise. They just… it’s kind of how they flirt? It’s weird but they’re not fighting. Not seriously, at least.”

“Stan--babylove. I love them very much. They all seem very nice. And very funny.”

“Thank god-- but don’t tell Richie that you find him funny. Otherwise he--”

“Who finds Richie funny?!” Patty looked up at the new voice. He looked so familiar yet Patty couldn’t place him. He was being followed by another, taller man.

“Someone finds me funny?!”

“No way!” Bev chimed in.

“I bet it’s Mikey!” The taller man who had come in shook his head emphatically. Patty made a mental note of his name.

“No, Stan was the one saying not to tell Richie he was funny,” that was the one she recognized from… somewhere.

“No! No I did not.”

“Oh come on, Stanny. I know you loveeeeee meeeeeee!”

“Fine-- it was Patty who said she found you funny.”

“Pattycake!!!”

“Who’s Patty?” That Mikey… Patty was eighty percent sure of it. There were a lot of names and nicknames to catch up to.

“I’m Patty! I’m married to Stan.”

“I know! I was surprised too!” Stan hit Richie in the back of the head before hugging Patty closer.

* * *

“So… Richie and Eddie are married?” Patty asked as she looked up at the hotel ceiling. 

After the long night that went way past their usual bedtime, they had come back to their room and laid down going over the night. It was helping Patty remember it as her memory wasn’t always the best.

“No,” Stan said from beside her. “They’re just dating right now.”

“But they have rings?”

“The week after they reconnected, Eddie proposed to Richie. But Richie said they had to officially date first before he could say yes.”

“But Richie said they’ve been in love since forever?”

“They have been… but Richie is sappy and he wants to do everything with Eddie. And dating is one of those things.”

“That’s sweet.”

“He’s a sweet guy.”

Patty turns on her side to cuddle Stan. “Like someone else I know.”

“Thank you.”

“Always… so then there’s Bev and Ben.. amd they are married?”

“Yep! They got married two weeks after they reconnected.”

Patty nodded along. “And Mike and Bill?”

“Bill recently got divorced and… we’re not sure, but everyone thinks they are.”

“Why did you guys lose each other for so long? I mean, the real story. I caught onto the killer clown jokes. But what’s the real reason baby?”

Stan took a second to answer, rubbing his hands gently over Patty’s arm as he thought through his answer. “Derry as a whole, growing up there… that was the killer clown. It’s like… you can’t hate a town right? But you can hate a killer clown. So that’s how we think of our childhood.”

“What about the good times? Otherwise you wouldn’t like the Losers.”

“They were the good thing for me. The only good thing about growing up. They saved my life.”

“I’m so glad they did.”

Patty pressed a soft kiss to Stan’s lips and smiled at him. She didn’t know these people well, but she could tell the things they did and would do for Stan. And she loved them for that.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment some ships and/or tropes to add to the wheel!


End file.
